The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, which includes a process of forming a redistribution line.
According to recent technological development in the field of electronic devices in line with users' demands, electronic devices are getting smaller and lighter, and semiconductor packages used in the electronic devices are required to have high performance, and high capacity, while having smaller size and lighter volume. To meet these demands, research and development into fan-out panel level packages (FO-PLPs) and methods of manufacturing the FO-PLPs have been increasing.